


Glass Doors

by notthatoriginalreally



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thirteenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, So life as usual lol, Yaz is in love and the Doctor is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatoriginalreally/pseuds/notthatoriginalreally
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz go on an adventure. Big surprise, things don't go to plan! Will the Doctor and Yaz realize their feelings when Yaz's life is put in danger?





	1. Team TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Hardcore WIP, will try to update when I can! Comments are appreciated! These two are just sooooo gayyy and I'm in deep lol.

“Oi, you lot can stay here and play whatever video-thingies you want but if you lay a finger on Sexy you’ll wish you had a Sontaran for a nurse after the whomping I’ll give you,” the Doctor tried her best to look serious, but Grahan and Ryan couldn’t help but smile at the empty threat. After the incident with the floor literally becoming lava, they knew better than to mess with the Tardis, especially when the Doctor wasn’t around to clean up their messes. Plus, the game room that had appeared after a particularly rough trip to Goramaha V would keep them content for the duration of Yaz and the Doctor’s adventure. 

“We know, we know Doc,” Graham answered. He leaned in close, attempting to whisper only to the Doctor, “Thanks for letting us stay behind, the family time is good and I reckon me and Ryan might be bezzie mates soon.” Unfortunately for Graham, his whisper was more of a quiet shout, causing Yaz to chuckle and shove Ryan as he rolled his eyes and scoffed at Graham. Graham looked at the pair curiously. 

“Did I not say that correctly? I saw it on Yaz’s phone once and thought it meant good mates.” This time it was Ryan’s turn to playfully shove Yaz as her cheeks became noticeably tinged with color. 

“Ok so I don’t know what any of that means, but I do know that there is a whole planet out there waiting to be explored!” The gang prepared themselves at the telltale signs that the Doctor was about to say some very awesome but ultimately boring facts that would keep going for hours if no one interrupted; the companions had even started to keep a tally of how long she could keep going without stopping. The current record for rambling session was held by Ryan, who had her to talk about the hive mind of the Ood for six hours. Yaz held second place at five and a half hour about the molecular structure of human hair, or more specifically the stellar molecular structure of a certain companion’s dark hair. Yaz still maintained that the Doctor just really liked her conditioner. 

“The planet of Threunia to be exact! Which is particularly exciting because Threunia happens to be the second planet from a blue giant that the locals lovingly call Big Beluga. But that isn’t the interesting part, you see Big Beluga is actually hiding a white dwarf that collapsed about 2 billion years ago, right good sight that was. But the locals have never seen the white dwarf because their orbit is misaligned with the smaller star and they only align once every two thousand years! Ooh and even if they could see it-”

“Doctor, while I appreciate the astronomy lesson, how about we go out and see this place for ourselves?” Yaz found the Doctor’s ramblings interesting, maybe even endearing when she was being truthful, but Yaz wanted to go explore and experience these things. If exploring happened to involve alone time with the Doctor, Yaz wouldn’t complain. 

“Yeah go on and get out of here you two, I expect it’ll do us boys’ll some good to have you out of our hair for the day,” Graham said with a glint in his eyes. He had been giving Yaz that look a lot lately, mostly when Yaz and the Doctor were near each other. Yaz internally panicked that Graham had noticed her feelings for the Doctor. She had always relied on people being oblivious to her flirtings, one of the few perks of people ignoring that gays exist, but Graham’s suspicion meant no more openly staring at the Doctor or absentminded flirting or gentle physical contact or... Yaz realized the signs might not have been as well hidden as she thought. She pushed all that to the back of her mind, choosing to not let anything dampen the thought of a full day with the Doctor on her own. 

“Right well if you lot are sorted, we’ll be off,” the Doctor chirped cheerfully as she took hold of Yaz’s hand and made for the doors. “But if you lot lay one finger on her-”

“Yeah yeah we get it, you and the box got a thing for each other,” Ryan stated sarcastically before breaking into a smile. “Hey, speaking of people being into each other, Yaz-”

“And ok that’s our sign let’s go Doctor!” Yaz dragged the Doctor away as quickly as she could, shooting lasers back at Ryan as he chuckled with Graham at the console. 

The Doctor held open the doors for Yaz, inviting her to explore the unknown.


	2. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first look at the world outside of the TARDIS.

Yaz’s mind couldn’t process the world she had just stepped into. It felt like every part of her senses were being bombarded by information all at once. Her eyes struggled to see over the seas of people while her ears coped with the sound of what felt like thousands of voices all shouting at once as her body felt assaulted by the people pushing and shoving her in every direction at once and it all just seemed to be too much too fast. She covered her ears and closed her eyes to just try and make sense of things.

 

A gentle pull at the crook of her arm was nothing compared to everything else she was feeling; she was so caught up in the chaos of her mind.

“Yaz... Yasmin... Oh I’m so sorry but I’m here and you’re safe...”

Yaz slowly felt the Doctor’s warmth penetrating the fog she seemed to be in and eventually managed to open her eyes, bracing herself for sensory overload once again. 

Her brain was definitely overloaded, but not from the chaos outside. 

“Ah, there are those lovely eyes. You know, there is a planet not too far away...”

Yaz let the Doctor continue to quietly ramble, not paying attention to the words and focusing on the little details of the Doctor’s face. 

“Thanks Doctor. For calming me down. It was all just... a lot out there.” 

“Oh Yaz, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have just thrown you out the TARDIS without letting you know what was going on. Ugh with this new mind I remember the stupidest little things but can’t remember the big stuff like not killing my favorite companion via sensory overload.”

“Hey, no, Doctor this isn’t your fault. Sure I was a little overwhelmed, but you got me to a safe place and that’s what matters.” 

Yaz placed her hands on the Doctor’s, trying to use every means to convey the sincerity of her message. They seemed stuck together, faces so close and arms tangled together. Yaz wanted to stay in this quiet, peaceful bubble for as long as possible but only let herself savor the closeness for a moment. 

She suddenly disengaged herself from the contact, twisting around and taking in the room, hoping that it would hide the sadness at the loss of contact in her face. 

 

“So where are we? And how is it so calm in here with all that din going on outside?” 

The Doctor seemed to take a second to gather herself. 

“Ah yes of course, ahem. Well we are still on Threunia of course! Just popped into a bowling alley for some peace and quiet.”

“Bowling alley? Where are the lanes? And why is no one around?”

“I only go to planets with bowling alleys, any planet with an alley is sure to be a good time. As far as the people, remember how I said that Big Beluga’s little star friend was only visible every two thousand years?” Yaz remembered herself staring at the Doctor’s hands earlier in the TARDIS. Probably should have listened, she realized now. 

“Well today is the day! Except the locals don’t know that the thing they are about to see is a second star. They believe that the white dwarf is actually an ancient maiden warrior. The legends say that Big Beluga was expanding and threatened to grow so large that it would consume the planet. All of the planet’s armies tried to fight the star, but no one who left to fight ever came home. Eventually no one was left to fight. The woman couldn’t let her family die, so she walked straight toward the star with no fear. Somehow, she defeated Big Beluga, but it came at a price. She ascended to the sky and every two thousand years had to fight Big Beluga once again.” 

The story was moving; Yaz could see it being a great bedtime story for a little girl. 

“I mean its really just the interference between the magnetospheres colliding between the two stars, but either way its a sight to see either way.” The Doctor seemed to punctuate her statement with one of those lop-sided goofy grins that Yaz loved to see. 

“So that’s why everyone is outside then, to see the stars fight or whatever?”

“Ten points Yaz! Genius, you are!” Yaz blushed at the comment. 

“And when you get every person on the planet outside for a big party, things can get a little, erm, chaotic.”

“Which reminds me! I made these special for you!”

Yaz inspected the glasses suddenly shoved at her. 

“Do I have to wear these?” She didn’t know whether to laugh or be angry at the ridiculously bright pink heart shaped glasses that looked like something you’d wear in a photo booth. 

“Do you not like them? I made some adjustments, they should help tune out some of the craziness outside, make things a little easier to handle.”

How could Yaz say no to a puppy dog face like that, even if she would get so much lip from Ryan later on. She decided it was worth it and slipped the glasses on.

“Brilliant. You look brilliant.” Definitely worth the razzing from Ryan. 

“So, now that we’ve got you ready, how’d you feel about giving it another go out there?”

“Promise you won’t let me go again?”

“Promise.” 

Yaz would never get used to that radiant smile. 

\---

A figure lurked out of the shadows once the pair left, exposing the distinctly scarred face of a distinctly scary man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we are getting to the plot lol. Comments appreciated!


End file.
